


Cold Panini

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t the first random outburst Sebastian has had, and considering the past couple of months Kurt can’t exactly blame him, nor can he actually figure out a proper way to help him. The best he can do is let Sebastian seethe, let it all bubble over and come out and just be there as much as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Panini

Sebastian slams his hands on the table, making Kurt jump and look up from his European History textbook, confusion written over his face. Sebastian is nearly shaking with anger, a wrinkle between his brows and eyes squeezed shut. His hands are balled into fists on either side of the plastic container in front of him, a partially eaten veggie panini lying inside. Kurt doesn’t move for a long moment, hardly dares to breathe as he watches Sebastian carefully, trying to figure out what has set him off _this_ time. This isn’t the first random outburst Sebastian has had, and considering the past couple of months Kurt can’t exactly blame him, nor can he actually figure out a proper way to help him. The best he can do is let Sebastian seethe, let it all bubble over and come out and just _be there_ as much as he can. Another long moment of silence and Kurt cautiously reaches out, his hand hovering over Sebastian’s arm and he speaks in the softest voice, “‘Bastian, sweetie?” 

In one swift movement the panini soars across the open space between the table and dull grey wall, slapping against the stucco and falling to the floor. Kurt retracts his hand, his heart aches, and he winces at the loud scrape metal against linoleum as Sebastian jumps to his feet. The rest of the cafeteria is silent, thankfully mostly empty, but Kurt can still feel the eyes of everyone there trained on them. 

“What does it take to a get a decent _goddamn panini_?” Sebastian’s voice rises with each word, his face twisted up with his displeasure. His cheeks look too hollow as he shouts, pale skin flushing pink with anger. “Who the _fuck_ thought a _cold panini_ would be a good idea? Who wants a panini where the cheese isn't even fucking _melted_ and the bread’s gotten all _soggy_? Who the fuck made these panini, Lucifer himself? You’re charging every patient out the ass for their treatments, can’t this place afford some decent fucking food?” 

Kurt shuts his book, stores it into his bag before standing and swinging his bag over his shoulder. He puts his arm around Sebastian’s waist calmly, trying to turn the man toward the doors and shooting the cafeteria staff an apologetic look. 

“Come on, sweetie,” he says gently, rubbing soothing circles into Sebastian’s back. “Let’s go.” Sebastian hardly fights against Kurt, doesn’t have the strength in him, but he turns his head to the cafeteria as a whole, scattered with a few red-eyed visitors and tired looking workers. 

“I’m already _dying_ , can’t I have a _decent_ fucking panini?!” The words sting Kurt’s chest and he tries to pull Sebastian along faster, shushing him. 

“You’re not dying, ‘Bas,” Kurt silently curses at the burn behind his eyes, the tears threatening to well up at any moment. “Come on, it’s almost time for your appointment.” He pulls Sebastian out of the hospital cafeteria, can feel the man shaking beneath his hands and wraps his arm more securely around his waist. “It’s okay,” he whispers in a soothing tone, taking one of Sebastian’s hands in his own. “Just breathe, you’re okay.” 

They make a bit further down the hall before stopping, Sebastian collapsing against a wall and folding in on himself, face contorting into a different kind of rage, a rage against himself, against his body. Kurt wraps Sebastian up in his arms, holding him and rubbing at his back as a wetness soaks into the shoulder of his cotton shirt. Sebastian’s murmuring something, it sounds close to an apology and Kurt just shakes his head, shushing him, “Everything’s fine, Sebastian, just breathe. You’re okay, everything’s okay, sweetheart.” 

This is the closest Kurt has found to helping him, and he can do nothing more than just be there and hold him. As much as it hurts Kurt to watch Sebastian go through this, he can’t imagine how Sebastian is actually feeling, and all he wants to do is find a way to make it go away. The most he can do is try to numb it, though, in moments like this, with sweet words and gentle kisses, and a soothing hand on his back. 

“It’s going to be okay, love.” 


End file.
